


Without Thinking

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Trope combination prompt for- loss & reflex affection
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Without Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



> This could honestly work during s4 or after. Reader’s choice! ;)

“Y’know, just when I think we’re getting somewhere!” Molly bellowed, marching into 221B. “You pull something like this and absolutely prove to me that you’re as selfish as ever!”

Sherlock adjusted his suit jacket, giving her a somewhat weary look. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about, Molly, but regardless, I really don’t have time at the moment to-“

“Of course you don’t,” Molly scoffed, hands perched on her hips. “You leave my kitchen in an absolute wreck for me when I come home from a twelve hour, overnight shift!”

Sherlock sighed, looking as if his memory had just been jogged. “Ah yes, that’s right. I do recall being in the middle of something when I got an urgent call this morning. Apologies, Molly, it won’t happen again.”

“There’s no reason for it to happen at all, Sherlock! That’s rude and inconsiderate! And there’s no reason for you abuse the fact that I allow you to crash at my flat sometimes, so maybe I should just-“

“My uncle has just died.”

Molly halted, her mouth hanging open mid sentence as Sherlock’s statement sunk in. She’d barely managed to close her mouth as Sherlock continued explaining.

“I was passing the time in your flat this morning when I got a call from my mother. My uncle Rudy had been found dead in his home. Natural causes are assumed, given his age and the fact that he took rubbish care of himself and had a host of underlying health conditions. But regardless, my parents expected Mycroft and I to hurry over as soon as possible.”

“Oh my God,” Molly murmured, completely deflated now. “God, Sherlock I am so- I feel so terribly-“

She struggled with a verbal apology, the idea of familial loss instantly making her ache inside. Somehow, without much forethought, Molly found herself stumbling forward and colliding with Sherlock’s chest, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him tight.

It was only after she’d done it that it occurred to her she’d never really done that sort of thing with Sherlock before. Probably the closest thing was the few times she’d woken up to find his arm draped over her in the morning when he’d crawled into her bed overnight. This was so different, seeing as they were both conscious.

Sherlock’s hands tentatively came to rest on her back, attempting to participate despite his obviously being taken aback. 

“I am genuinely sorry about the mess,” Sherlock voiced softly.

“Sherlock, don’t you dare apologize about that now!” Molly chided him, her face still pressed against his chest. “You have a perfectly reasonable excuse, and I have absolutely no excuse for behaving the way I just did!”

“Full disclosure, I wasn’t close to my uncle at all. And he was, quite frankly, a miserable old man who left a bit of a mess for my family to pick up after.” She felt his fingers grip her back a little more warmly. “Please don’t assume I’m currently some sort of emotional wreck...though, I admit your level of care is very much appreciated.”

Sherlock's arms slid more fully around her shoulders then, and he hugged her back. Really hugged her. And as she felt his cheek come to rest on top of her head, Molly smiled against his shirt.


End file.
